Power Levels
There is a lot of debate on what terms to use when it comes to dealing with the classification of powered individuals. This is the terminology that HENCH! uses. Power Levels Note: Intelligence is "mental strength", while Wisdom is effectively "mental dexterity/reaction time". 0. Inconsequential Like a slug or an ant or balloons or something * Strength: Cannot lift small stones or open doors * Dexterity: Cannot pick things up or generally use fine motor skills, cannot feed self using hands * Fortitude: Can be killed by stepping on, being salted, etc. * Intelligence: Non-sapient, the smartest being sentient, like an animal * Wisdom: About as quick-thinking as a tree, likely completely unaware of surroundings * Charisma: Cannot functionally interact with others, could be because of pathological shyness or being gratuitously boorish. Could not convince people even in dreams * Composure: Jimmies can be rustled by the wind. Consumes conspiracy theories and psychological horror and remembers them forever * Skills: Completely untrained. Maybe has heard of how to do it before, but never actually learned how 1. Sub-human Weaker than the average human. Like a cripple or a diseased/insane person or whatever. * Strength: Has trouble lifting things over a few pounds * Dexterity: Drops things pretty often, may not be able to feed self * Fortitude: May die by being punched in the stomach once, especially rancid farts can cause severe nausea * Intelligence: Sapient, but effectively mentally retarded * Wisdom: Somewhat aware of their surroundings, "slow in the head" * Charisma: Communicating is difficult, if not a burden. Most convincing while dreaming * Composure: Loud noises and jump scares will set them off. Psychological horror, even as a joke, will stick with them for a long while * Skills: Light training. Has maybe seen it done a few times, or read up on the technique a while ago 2. Human Your regular, average human. * Strength: Can lift things up and put them down * Dexterity: Can maybe pick a lock if you give 'em a few minutes. Occasionally drops things. Does not catch things especially well * Fortitude: Can take a bullet. Once * Intelligence: Could acquire a masters or a Ph.D, if given enough time * Wisdom: Is aware of their general surroundings, thinks at a reasonable speed * Charisma: Has probably gotten laid at least once. Understands how to dress. Could convince a friend to help them move * Composure: Can be scared, but can sometimes trick themselves into ignoring stress * Skills: Trained. Has learned the basics of how to do this skill 3. Extrahuman On the order of Olympian-level feats. * Strength: Could kill an ordinary man with a thumb. Any thumb * Dexterity: Rarely, if ever, drops things. Could possibly catch a knife thrown by a pro-football star by the handle * Fortitude: Action hero. Could survive multiple bullets and some explosive trauma * Intelligence: Could be a world leader in a field of study, if applied * Wisdom: Pays attention far better than most, their brain simply ticks at a faster rate than most * Charisma: Probably has an STD from all that genitalia they must receive. Seems to have a glow about them * Composure: Could possibly withstand getting shot, getting kicked in the dick, etc. Could watch a 1-week marathon of Matlock * Skills: Elite. Has trained to the point where they would actually practice in their sleep/dreams. Could write a book on the subject, if given time to think 4. Superhuman "To Infinity!" Between jumping on a building, and out into the upper atmosphere. That kind of power. * Strength: Can lift planes, trains, and automobiles. Could jump buildings, maybe higher * Dexterity: Could steal the shirt off a fully-alert guard, could slice a bullet in half. Could catch a pin falling out of the sky * Fortitude: Superhero. Could survive tank shells, lasers, maybe even a building falling on them * Intelligence: Could contain a library in their brain * Wisdom: Could spot a specific fly in a swarm. Might be able to out-calculate a modern computer * Charisma: Could convince a human or group of humans to do nearly anything they wanted. You can't quite tell, but they seem to sparkle. It's probably just your imagination * Composure: Could handle learning a cosmic secret or two, but would probably go mad after that. Can withstand ludicrous amounts of physical trauma without heavily reacting * Skills: Masterful. Can do this skill with the near-minimal effort required, has practiced the techniques enough to invent some of their own. Has probably written a book or two on the subject, and could do so fairly easily 5. Beyond PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER * Strength: Can practically alter the cosmos and bend reality by flexing. Can lift continents, and jump into space * Dexterity: Can redirect bullets without superpowers. Could catch radio waves, if they could notice them * Fortitude: Could survive being thrown into a sun. Scientific communities try to figure out how to harm this being * Intelligence: Holds untold knowledge that would take far longer than a few human lifespans to divulge, and would likely kill the learner * Wisdom: Would literally always know which side a coin would land on. Can pay attention unphased to countless stimuli, and could out-calculate a small quantum computer * Charisma: Could convince a stone to be something else. Could seduce plants. Likely has their own following, and every movement they make becomes a meme * Composure: Could have blood-tea and pox crumpets with Cthulhu and a Grue in their multidimensional flesh-condo and remember everything the next morning * Skills: Legendary. Transcended needing to attempt - every action made could be analyzed for a thousand years and have hundreds of books written about them. People flock to learn the secrets they hold. They no longer seem to abide by the rules of the craft, and instead seem to recreate the rules around their philosophies Number of Successes when Rolling 0. You Fail. # 'Simple '- The simplest of ability. Unimpeded basic motor functions # 'Routine '- Regular humans should be able to do a few of these a day. Equivalent to lifting ~40 lbs. or doing your homework # 'Difficult '- A normal person would have a lot of trouble doing this. Punching a brick in half or doing taxes # 'Very Difficult '- The average human would be able to do a couple handful of these in their lifetimes. Breaking a stack of bricks, killing a single wolf in melee combat, doing taxes by themselves # 'Masterful '- A well-trained normal human might be able to do these a few times in their life. Lifting a car somewhat off the ground, killing a few wolves in melee combat, # 'Heroic '- A trained Olympian has only done these a few times. Punching through a brick wall, lifting a small car completely off the ground a few inches, building an advanced AI # 'Ludicrous '- A superhero can do these somewhat regularly. Punch down building supports, punching someone in half, building a sentient AI # 'Insane '- A superhero strives for this kind of power. Punching a whole building down, throwing someone into the upper atmosphere, building a quantum computer # 'Impossible '- The power of a demigod. Cause earthquakes, throwing someone into space, see the future, build a time machine # 'Transcendent '- The power of an actual god. Destroy planets, throw someone so hard they travel near the speed of light, temporarily understand everything, stare down Cthulhu Power Classification Note: Certain combinations are possible, like Peak Metahuman, Magi Mutant, Augmented Non-Human, etc. Human No powers or enhanced abilities to speak of. Usually mooks or civilians, but they may become powered using a special object or something that grants them power. Metahuman Low-level, if not minor, genetic mutation. Metahumans are otherwise normal humans who possess a "meta-gene", which grant a power or two, if unlocked. A large percentage of the human race has meta-genes, but most are unaware of their latent power. Once unlocked, can be considered Augmented Human or Inhuman, depending on results. Mutant Higher-level genetic mutation, unlocked during natural devolopment, not needing manual methods for unlocking the meta-gene. Peak Human A human with no powers, but has trained tirelessly to become the best in a particular area or areas. Homo Magi Those classified as Homo Magi are humans who have discovered and learned to utilize the underlying magicks of the universe. Don't worry too much about how it works, only understand that they are similar to Peak Humans, in that they are still human. Augmented Human More than human via alteration or combination with another entity. Similar to Inhuman, but still considered "Human" as their species. Inhuman Similar to Augmented Human, but who is no longer considered human. This does not mean that the person is mindless, it merely means they would not be classified as an altered human, but something else, due to the extreme nature of the change. Non-Human A sentient or autonomous being who is specifically not human, like an alien race, automaton or just a fucking boar. Other? If this classification system doesn't cover your powers, it probably means that you didn't think through or provide enough reason for them. If that isn't the case, please let us know. Category:Powers